1. Field
The following description relates to a dust collecting apparatus of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, a dust collecting apparatus which removes dust caught in a filter member and removes filter dust which is separated from the filter member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust collecting apparatuses may generally be equipped with centrifugal separators and filters (or secondary filters) which filter out minute matters unfiltered in the centrifugal separators.
In general, a suction force in a dust collecting apparatus may deteriorate as dusts gradually accumulate on the secondary filter. Subsequently, efficiency of picking up matters, such as dusts, from a surface, or separating dust inside the centrifugal separator may be decreased. Accordingly, it is important to remove the accumulation of dusts from the secondary filter periodically.
Japan Registered Patent No. S48-10345 (“JP '345”), and Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0804568 (“KR '568”) are directed to a vacuum cleaner structure which may remove minute particles of dust from the secondary filter.
However, these structures require a separate valve to open and close a flow passage, have a complicated structure and pressure loss, and may have an incomplete removal of the dusts from the secondary filter. Further, disassembling each component of the dust collecting apparatus may be inconvenient in JP '345 and KR '568, which may make maintenance work such as repair or replacement of components difficult.